Syipt
aesthetic tunes note: hey reader, if you're reading this, please do remember that i belong to verglas. so make sure not to edit or steal anything on my page, please. this has been written by verglas alone, so some information may be inaccurate. i will pitch in a few notes here and there, though. overview appearance i've always felt strangely at home here. credit to salty for design. What are you playing at? Why are you here, did you really think I was going to describe this character for you? Well,,,, I guess you're right,,, I'll begin then. Syipt is one of those dark figures, or rather charcoal and slate greys splaying across their stocky-built body, sharp shoulders. Narrowed ears, dark navy blue eyes and a frosty white covering growing over the upperscales like permafrost. This would also splay across their horns and upon the end of their slightly blocky snout, a friendly smile crosses their face. With that, upon the lower jaw, tucked neatly in place, a small ruff of icicle-like spines shoot outwards. In color, they're no less ash grey than the rest of their scales, that were of course untouched by the permafrost, but may have some variations. Whilst their scales may seem sharp, their ends are softened and round, all but their underbelly have these. Speaking of so, Syipt's underbelly remains a much lighter hue than the rest of their scales, this follows down to their tail. Spines protrude from their back, narrow and varied, some long, some short. But, all the same, they are the same frosty grey-white like the rest of the scales just upon their back. Upon the curvy back, rests a pair of wings, the membranes coal black with a following coating of icy white. Even then, an overcoat made of dark brown fabric and lined with faux fur hides these. A long tail slithers out behind their body, behind their well-built legs and continues with a whip-thin end, icicles follow. The spines, much like the rest, have a frostbitten sheen on them and in size, thin and long. That is, much like the ruff of icicle-like spines. Some slightly noticeable markings come into view upon their face, darker hues of grey surrounding their eyes and near the lower jaw. Syipt beholds before them a rather stocky build, something close to that of a fox's, slinky and curvy. Legs can't help but be long and following this, small paws and short, somewhat hooked talons. These, would be a slate grey, drab than their mainscales and really lacking of color at all. Holding up narrow shoulders and a forked blackish blue tongue, they aren't too much to see, for they blend it perfectly with all the other citizens of the little, drab town. However, their head is not hung low and weary, no, it's held high and alert, ears pricked for any suspicious activity. Upon the touching their scales, should the feeling of lukewarm come to you and with that, a smooth, polished tingle. There is a curious air about them, perhaps in their expression, perhaps somewhere else upon them. But evermore, Syipt holds that curious expression on their snout, along with the occasional forced serious look that is hard to pull off. Whilst they may be strange in their ways, they are perfectly sane. history oh, hello there. i'm hoping to solve this,,, it'll happen sooner or later,,, i'm sure of it. so don't worry, we'll get through this,,, together. note: honestly, the only thing i remember is originating in an orphanage. when i was 8. mystery was kinda my thing. they first originated in an orphanage nestled in a village hidden just off the skywing kingdom. it was truly unknown how syipt exactly got here, for they were found off the streets, wandering alone before getting taken in. no parents claimed them as their own, more or less they'd assumed them an orphan, yet this orphanage, it wasn't the best, upon arrival they'd known no one would accept them here. how correct they were,,, they'd come to be used to the aggression of these others and has therefore accepted the fact they weren't normal. throughout those years did they take a fascination towards solving crimes, mystery, while they couldn't get their talons around that many books, they managed to get into a new hobby. years at the orphanage weren't to stand any longer, for they never liked the life there, how mistreated they felt and for that, they'd ran away, as far as they could carry themself which, indeed to mention wasn't very far yet far enough for a feeling of safety. syipt didn't exactly know where to go,,, or how to get back, but in knowing their doubt would be silenced soon, they kept going with new hopes. it was but yesterday did they encounter such a strange town, in the glow of sun's hot fingers crossing the sky, their eyes stared,,, grey stone, lights from lamps flickering off at the sight of the rising light. note: once i couldn't stand that orphanage any longer i decided to write my own story. just like in the books. i moved to a skywing village known for its strange activity and it's perfect. it seemed that of a city's beginnings, they'd entered the outskirts to investigate further, their keen eyes surveying the areas of what looked to be a simple town. what else is there to learn about syipt? for all there was more in-depth story of what is currently happening as of now, they're still getting used to the whole ghost-busting, investigating occupation. for they'd begun to settle into this new town they've encountered and have since then,,, attempted to solve a minor haunting within the strange area. * found,,,, a partner in crime who was much younger than them,,, but it worked out, they share the common interest in ghost-busting, but they were the exact opposite of them,,, in a way, they could never be taken seriously, i need to come up with a name for them * was sent to an aristocrat due to levels of ghost hauntings,,, carefree music would always play as soon as the sun went down,,, a repeat until midnight. always seemed to abruptly stop at some point within the song,,, an entire band relationships these are the mental caverns without sunshine. i'd much prefer "roleplaying" with you first before allowing verglas to add them here. gaiety positive note: i feel, important around him. while immature in his ways, gaiety is a nice guy. although i'm questioning how verglas came up with his name. and why it took so long to do so. oh course, they enjoy the company of their partner in crime, he's just a bit immature though and that kind of throws syipt off a bit. they wish he could take their mission a bit more seriously, but he just doesn't. but when push comes to shove, they really like gaiety and how he can be so cheerful and optimistic no matter what. ghostflower positive / neutral note: according to my calculations and sources (verglas the icewing), i enjoy being around this character, ghostflower. and i really do, they're nice to be around. so many secrets they hold in that cottage of theirs. It was a certain calling to them from within the forests of the Sky Kingdom. There did they meet this strange dragon, Ghostflower, of a tribe they were never sure was quite real. Certainly, Syipt considers them an interesting being and with their nagging curiosity, they desperately want to learn more about them. And of their visit with the tribeless dragon, they'd be happy to report that they're happy to talk with them. While this relationship between the two in undoubtedly positive, they still are at a neutral opinion with one another. That is to say, Syipt wants to learn more about Ghostflower and their small cottage and most importantly, their flowers. From their first encounter with them, the hybrid would put out that this dragon is quite nice and really does hope to have future chats with them sometimes soon. Overall, they must say they're incredibly interesting and fairly enjoyable company, although they're still developing opinions on them. They'll most likely harvest something of an opinion up about them after another encounter with them. Having a nagging curiosity for learning more about them and with that, interest in their cottage, other than that, there is but nothing more of a thought that Syipt has on them. bylistis negative note: this character is not a big fan of me. although i have yet to visit her page, i'm still questioning why she hates me. She has a problem with them and they want to know why. It mustn't be because they're a hybrid due to being a hybrid herself, perhaps it has something to do with their goal to purify the world. Syipt doesn't fully understand this dragoness, for she seems the exact opposite of themself, no wonder they can never get along. Yet they can never really comprehend why Bylistis doesn't believe in the supernatural which exists clear as day. Perhaps she just doesn't want to admit it or perhaps she's just scared of it. Whatever the reason is for her hatred towards them, they still seem like they'll never get along. Ever. And the both of them have a long ways to go before they settle their differences. Perhaps it's a lifelong rivalry? Syipt finds her a curiosity, especially that of her background interests them the most. Their nagging curiosity wishes to know why she doesn't believe in the paranormal. Although they highly doubt she'd tell them anything about her history, it seems like something she holds onto personally. personality certainly there are explanations to everything going about this place. we'll solve this situation of yours by tomorrow. Whilst looking normal upon the outside, their behavior is but the strangest thing to a dragon. They remain more or less a childish being with an imaginative mindset. On many occasions, they may appear fairly serious if it comes to their work, not getting too easily distracted from their goal. Although, despite that, Syipt would just come off as normal to the townsfolk of the strange residence the hybrid takes up in. Of the most common, is a deep love for mystery, perhaps earned from their obsession in reading detective books ever since they were much younger. With that, the hybrid has been known to be curious by nature, maybe too much for their own good which makes them sometimes come off as nosy or in some cases reckless. * fairly serious about their tasks, doesn't get distracted too easily * is,,, somewhat childish though, from being quite young, they can't help but sometimes make up insane ideas ** then again, is considerably imaginative too, coming up with those said ideas, yet it never seems to help in their cases * with that, is also determined and is always there for a helping hand (talon), they love helping out * has a love for music or simple tunes, pretty much all music is the same to them though * loves,,,, mysteries, i mean that's the whole reason they're a detective anyway, will sometimes spend time reading detective books and follow in their footsteps * has a keen eye, quite observant for their age, yet not to impressive levels * likes supernatural beings, especially ghosts which adds to their ghost-busting hobby * what's safety? * too curious for their own good and should probably stop but doesn't trivia learning from all the perspectives is the most important part of being a detective. *very original idea,,,, inspiration off of music i was listening to and a few daydreams *semi-inspired from off soundtracks. *can break the fourth wall whenever they feel like it, which is surprisingly quite often. *text. gallery note: to those who have drawn me, thank you. and may i thank verglas for adding these pictures here. Untitled18 20200130194049.png|kiwifluff2008 Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets